Timer
by Supernatural 101
Summary: I finally had it all figured out and you just showed up and turned my understanding of everything upsidedown. And Now you have someone trying to kill us...If only she hadn't decided to visit me on the soccer feilds.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I stepped in to the parking lot with a satisfying crunch from the gravel. I was almost home, about half way, just reaching the soccer fields. I wasn't even supposed to be walking home today but my mother had forgotten to pick me up from school. She said last night that if it was going to be cloudy out that I shouldn't walk home but wait for her on car line. After 25 or so minutes on car line I went to the office to have them call my house. No one answered. But when Mrs. Galley (the secretary) called Mom's cell she said that I should just walk. I guess wherever she was it wasn't thundering like it was here.

And just for emphasis a huge crack of thunder rolled through the fields. I could almost feel the vibrations. The thinner, younger trees swayed with a strong breeze that pushed my dark hair from my face. The wind was getting stronger with every step I took; it was making the dark storm clouds tumble into our little town with astonishing speed. The storm itself didn't bother me (I actually quite like storms) it was the fact that every one was scrambling to get "safe". If its commin, it wont just stop because you have an extra loaf of bread. I though annoyed.

People erk me, with all there stupid antics that only make things worse. But no one thought of it that way. "Well you don't understand these things." They always said in the same, boring voice. Well, I guess I shouldn't think like that cause Shane, my best friend, always went along with my all my insane ideas.

Shane and I have been friends since like forever. Our parents had grown up together, and we just ended up together by default. He was a few inches shorter then me, but I was a little tall for my age (13). He was a loser like me for most of our tyke years but he was now earning numerous sighs and longing gazes from the girls in school. He didn't let it go to his head though. Actually, I don't think he even noticed, he just hung with me and ignored it all. He probably would be even more popular then he already was if he wasn't friends with me, but that's just the price to pay. He fit all the requirements: athletic, blond, blue eyes, tan, rich parents and a good sense of humor.

I, on the other hand, fit none of the requirements: extra tall, dark brown hair, smart, and I actually care. I am athletic but in the way that no one cares. I free run on the parks and shop rooftops; I sail in the summer, and surf in any free time I get. Nothing that would get me any of the good kind of attention. Well, no, free running gets me some attention, but it's not the kind of sport that gets you popular at a small private school of four hundred, consisting of 100% preps (accept me of course). It's not like I want to BE popular, I just don't like that people have to be classified by the age of 6 if we're worthy of attention or not. But that's not my battle to fight, yet.

Just as a dark green van that belonged to the Kens up the street passed I stepped out of the way of the mud stray that followed after the car. With a little help from my 'gift' I stayed completely clean. Speaking of which, my gift helped me with every thing. In free running it kept me from getting seriously hurt, and in sailing to predict where the wind will be the strongest. It only really helped me when I surfed to avoid any unsuspecting swimmers.

Only one other person knew about my 'gift' and that would be you ask? You guessed, Shane. He's known for a while, well, ever since it started to happen. So, since about my 7 birthday. He's never told any one, not even my parents. We talk about it sometimes, usually about why it started. I don't know how it happed or how it happens, it just does. And over the years I've gotten more control over it. Woooooo. Go control.


	2. 1 Zana

1. Zana

Tick. 12:40 only five more minutes until I was free from these torturous shackles known as middle school. Today was the last official day of 8th grade and this school. Next year I would be going to the public high school of nearly 2,000; which is a big step up from my school of 450. Shane hadn't decided where he wanted to go to high school yet. His parents took him on a week trip for his graduation. Hence he's not in class. Yeah, leading a crusade by yourself is tough. Translation: Being alone for the last week of school is rough.

"Earth to Bailey." Mrs. Keller said, staring at me intently.

"Oh, what?" I hadn't been paying attention at all.

"I said you could go pack up." She said and gestured around to the empty room.

"Okay." I grumbled and got up. There was a loud protesting shriek that echoed around the room when I tried to push my chair back in.

As I eased open the plane grey class room door the excited chatter of the hall erupted into the silent class room. To follow the noise, the hall was swimming in children anywhere from 10 to 14 years old. Kids were clustered around their friends lockers; making last minute planes for their 'to kick of summer' parties and stuff to that effect. Me, personally, I'm fine with just a bonfire on the beach and staying up late watching a scary movie. I never understood the point of going to those big parties. What does that make you? More popular? What for? Those people don't actually like you; they just like the person you pretend to be. Why fit in when you can stand out?

It just doesn't make sense.

I had already been home, showered and changed, and was now riding my long board down Doc rd. hill on my way to the yacht club. Doc rd. is bordered by about six soccer fields. And of course they have to repave the sidewalks every 4 years because we don't want our children walking on uneven ground. Unfortunately, we are getting close to the end of the fourth year. And to avoid an old pot hole I had to swerve into the grass and my skate board lost one of its wheels. Inertia propelled me down the embankment into the grassy underbrush. I tumbled onto the field with my skate board not far behind me.

My gift kept me from getting hurt of course but I still had a few scrapes. It was sometimes annoying to have this gift because it came at the most inconvenient times; like when someone is doing something embarrassing. For example: at church last week I saw one of the most popular girls at school picking her nose. You just can't un-see it. But now-a-days I have more control over it; I could make it happen now. Accept, in the beginning it would just come up with no warning. It still does that, just less than before.

I have the gift to slow thing down. My eyes will see everything in slow motion but I can think super fast. I can analyze how to get out of a sticky situation with only minor injuries. That's how I do so well in sailing and free-running. In sailing I can see the wind coming and where it is going to be the strongest. In free running it just helped; well with everything.

I had been laying there for some time just thinking when I heard footsteps come uncaringly close. Then there was a _sqwsh _from someone lying down next to me. After a second of that person watching me she said,

"Watcha doin?" mocking Isabella from that one TV show. I can't remember its name though.

"Nothing important." I answered back. I propped myself up onto my elbows and looked into the girls face. She had the same kind of eyes as me. Deep set green orbs that can suck you in if you stand to close. She had a long angular nose that led into a thin lipped mouth. She had a small circle on the right side of her chin that had no pigment. She tied her long brown hair in a tight purple hair tie. Her earrings were little turtles with emerald eyes.

"Descriptive." She rolled her eyes. "I'm Zana, and I saw you epic fall. Graceful." Zana smirked.

"Zana?" I tested the pronunciation. When she nodded I continued. "Cool name. I'm Bailey. What's up? Why'd you come over here?" I stood up, dusted myself off, and offered my hand to help her up. She gratefully took it. There was something off about her. Not only was she crazy light but when our hands touched something in my head said, 'A gentleman, helping a girl up. How nice.' But when our hands let go it went away.

"You were just laying there; so why not?" she shrugged.

I used my gift to drink in her appearance without starring. Zana had navy cargo shorts on that sat just above her knee. She was wearing a white shirt that had a silver star in the center, by her stomach. I could see her bathing suit straps through the thin cloth. She had a gold chain around her neck but there was nothing on it. _Odd._ I thought. There was a smudge of dirt on her elbows and a navy belt hanging down from under her shirt. Zana had two parallel scars on the back of her left hand. Her skin was tan; with calices on her hands. She was bare footed; I was too. Behind her, leaning up against the concession stand was a green bike. It looked similar to mine, but mine is black.

"Where were you going?" I nodded to the bike.

"The…" The buss of my cell phone cut her off. It was vibrating in my pocket. "Go ahead, answer it." I pulled it out off my bathing suit and looked at the screen. Shane.

"Shane, what's up? I thought you were in Road Island?" I said into the phone.

"My mom got sick, so we're home now. I don't want hang out at my house. Where we goin?" he asked in his oh so perfect grammar.

"Oh, okay. Let's go to the club." I suggested and turned my body away from Zana.

"Sure, meet up at the bridge." He said sounding completely relieved.

"Okay, fine but bring your skate board kit. I lost a weal." I hung up after he finished grumbling about not knowing where he put the kit. I slid the phone back into my pocket and turned back to Zana.

"Sorry, that was my friend and he just got back from vacation and stuff. You were saying?" I huffed and she rocked back on her heels.

"Actually, I was just heading over to the island too. What yacht club?" she asked with some enthusiasm that wasn't there before.

"Uh, Spray Beach." I had a brain fart and couldn't remember where I was heading. But I regained my composure after a second of thought. I watched her face light up at the recognition.

"Cool, I'm a member there. Well, I've been inactive for years but I'm going to start sailing again this year." She smiled up at me. "Want a ride?" she said gesturing to her bike behind her.

"That's probably not the best idea. You on the pigs and I should peddle." I said. I probably weighed a ton compared to her. Plus I have crazy strong legs that could get over the bridge.

"And why is that?" she put her hands on her hips and gave me her 'and why would you think that.'

"One: I weigh more then you. Two: I weigh more then you. Three: Shane would give me grief about it for months." I gave her my puppy dog eyes and made my jaw quiver a bit. She wavered for a second, and then nodded.


	3. im sorry

Hi, everyone. If there is anyone (were there any of you in the first place) left im writing this to you. I havent been writing because i took a step back and look over my previous fics and realised that they were no good at all. Im sorry personally that i posted such horrable things. Now i have been writing it just isn't right for these websites. (They're too personal.) I wasn't profreading just like this littlle note. If you haven't noticed i rarly ever finish a story.

If anyone has any wish please do continue with any of my stories. You can change them up or just use my charicters, whatever. Just go nuts. If you do decide that u want to use my stories just please contact me before you do.

I will eventually post more stuff. But untill then please do be angry with me.


End file.
